


When He Left

by DuffGal_Victoria



Category: A Star is Born (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuffGal_Victoria/pseuds/DuffGal_Victoria





	When He Left

Punches a hole through the wall  
Reverberates in the deserted hall  
Silence once comforting  
Now forever deafening  
So tell me what hurts the most?  
Is it being alone or being with nothing of you


End file.
